True Emotions
by Sailor Fayth 09
Summary: Both Ash and May want to confess their feelings to each other, but something is stopping them, and it won't go down without a fight! Please be nice when reviewing. T for swearing and maybe other things. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Sup! Okay, first of all, this is going to be my first Pokémon fanfiction! I am starting to question my sanity and my logic because I hate starting new things when I am already working on something, but this damn idea has been on my mind for a long time and it won't stop bugging me until I get it down on paper.

Secondly, I'm on summer vacation, (I survived my first year of college!) which means two things. One, I will try to update more often as possible but I am trying to get a summer job so the updates might be at night. Two, because I'm on summer vacation, that means my amazing grammar Nazi will not be looking over my stories for grammatical errors. So please be nice when it comes to correcting grammar as well as last names. Thank you.

Thirdly, this story is advanceshipping. Don't know what that means, it means the story is about Ash and May (didn't know what it meant for the longest time :s). Love the couple.

Finally, I will be bashing someone in this story. I have nothing against the person, however I always read this amazing stories where they are bashing someone, and I kind of wanted to try at least having one story where I will bash a character. Again, nothing against the character, but I think it will add drama to the story. if u can guess the character I'm bashing, you get an imaginary cookie!

I think that is all said and done so, let begin the story!

**DISCLAMOR: **I don't know anything of the characters or the original plot of the anime "Pokémon". If I owned Pokémon, why would I be writing a fanfiction about it?! I do, however own any characters I made up throughout the story.

Ages:

Ash: 17

May: 16

Brock: 20

Dawn: 15

Drew: 16

Paul: 15

Amelia: 19

Harley: 16

Chapter 1: Victory & Feelings

"This is the final round! Pikachu against Torterra! Begin!" shouted a referee as the match started. The crowd was ecstatic. In one corner was a raven headed trainer with a look of determination in his brown eyes. On the other side of the stadium, stood a purple-headed trainer with no emotion in his eyes or face.

"Pikachu! Start off with quick attack!" shouted Ash. Pikachu started running towards Torterra while leaving a white light trailing behind him.

"Pathetic, Torterra use grass knot. Now," said Paul with a cold tone. Torterra let out a low growl and just as quick as light, a lump of grass tripped Pikachu, which caused him to roll on the ground for a minute.

"_Damn it!" _thought Ash. He knew if he was going to defeat Paul, he needed to up his game and to not let his confidence get the better of him, not this time. Ash thought for a minute and suddenly he remembered a technique he used when in Kanto.

XxXxXxX

Brock and Dawn were sitting in the audience, watching the quarterfinals, and hoping Ash was smart enough to beat his rival in Sinnoh. On brocks lap, his Happiny was watching the match take place with pure excitement on her face while on Dawns lap, her starter Pokémon, Piplup was jumping up and down, cheering Ash on.

"Do you think Ash can beat Paul? I mean, it's all down to their last Pokémon and Pikachu is looking like he can't hold on much longer," said Dawn to Brock worried.

"Don't worry. Ash has been in worse situations and he has pulled through with confidence and Pikachu can surprise you when you least expect it," Said Brock without a hint of doubt

"I hope your right," Dawn said before concentrating on the match again.

XxXxXxX

"Pikachu quickly! Use agility to confuse Torterra!" shouted Ash as he directed the small Pokémon. Pikachu recovered from tripping and started to run at a speed that wasn't visible to the naked eye.

"Torterra! Stop him now! Use leaf storm!" shouted Paul in the same cold tone. Despite its best effort, Torterra couldn't hit Pikachu due to agility. After about a minute of Pikachu running around Torterra, the large grass Pokémon was completely confused.

"No! Torterra snap out of it now! Use crunch!" shouted Paul, however since Torterra was confused, it only hurt himself.

"Now! Use thunder to paralyze Torterra so he can't attack again!" shouted Ash. Pikachu let off a powerful electric attack on Torterra that not only dealt some damage, but also paralyzed the powerful grass Pokémon to a point where it couldn't move.

"No!" shouted Paul desperately.

"Pikachu! Finish it off with Iron Tail!" shouted Ash. The little yellow mouse jumped into the air and using all the energy it could gather, made its tail glow metallic and slammed it on the head of Torterra, causing the Pokémon to fall to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Torterra is unable to battle! The final round goes to Pikachu! The winner of the semifinals in the Sinnoh league is Ash Ketchum!" announced the referee. The crowd cheers in excitement as Pikachu walks over to Ash who is stunned. He couldn't believe it. He final beat Paul, his rival in Sinnoh. A smile appeared on Ash's face while he scoped Pikachu into his arms and hugged him while he started laughing.

"We did it buddy. We finally did it!" cheered Ash. He took out his five other Pokeballs and threw them in the air. Staraptor, Infernape, Torterra, Buizel and Gible appeared in front of Ash and Pikachu just as excited.

"Damn it! Damn it!" shouted Paul as he fell to the ground and started to pound his fist into the ground.

Ash saw how upset Paul was. Paul has beaten him every time they battled since starting his journey in Sinnoh, so this must of seriously hurt Paul's pride. Ash put Pikachu down onto the ground and walked over to Paul, who was still staring at the ground.

"Hey Paul," said Ash. Paul lifted his head to see Ash offering his hand to him. Paul couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought Ash would be gloating and celebrating with his Pokémon, but there he was, standing there, offering his hand to help him off the ground. Paul accepted the hand and was pulled off the ground.

"Why are you being nice to me? You should be celebrating, I have been calling you a pathetic trainer throughout Sinnoh and yet, your still kind to me. Why is that?" asked Paul in pure confusion.

"Because," stated Ash. "You did your best in our match and you deserved to be congratulated for it. Besides, just because we started off bad, doesn't mean we can't be friends now. Right?" asked Ash with a kind smile.

Paul stared at Ash for a minute, then a small smile appeared on his face and he nodded. "I guess it couldn't hurt for us to be friends. Just remember, when I get stronger, I want a re-match. Deal?" asked Paul.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Of coarse, I'll be ready and I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," said Paul. He shook Ash's hand and left the stadium.

XxXxXxX

A small group of coordinators were staring at a television screen. They were just watching the final rounds in the quarterfinals for the Sinnoh league. The group consisted of two males and two females. Out of all the coordinators in that group, the sixteen-year-old brunette with sapphire eyes was the most excited when the raven headed had just gone through to the semi finals.

"Yeah! He did it! He did it!" she shouted happily jumping up and down.

"My my! Your really excited just because your boyfriend made it to the semifinals May," said an annoying purple-headed coordinator.

At that comment, a mad blush covered May's entire face. She quickly turned around to face Harley, the one who said that comment and punched him as hard as she could.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" said a very pissed off Harley.

"You know you deserved it! You should learn when to keep that mouth of yours shut!" said May who was not only mad, but also embarrassed at the same time.

"Come on May. We all know you got feelings for Ash. I mean it's been obvious since you started travelling with him in Hoenn five years ago," said the green-headed coordinator while flipping his bangs. (that always annoyed me in the anime)

"SHUT UP DREW! All I was doing was cheering for my best friend! He deserves to win this!" shouted May defensibly.

The two males just rolled their eyes at the girl and left to go to the Pokémon center to get their Pokémon healed up. This left May and the other female coordinator, Amelia, who she met during her travels throughout Johto, alone. Amelia was average height for a nineteen year old and had long red hair that was in two low pigtails that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were leafy green and she was a good coordinator, despite the fact she was really clumsy. The two girls started to walk to a restaurant where they served ramen since it was May's favorite dish.

"You know they are both right ," said Amelia in a low voice while entering one of the restaurants.

"What do you mean by that?" asked May, trying to seem nonchalant. She failed. Badly.

"I think you know what I mean. Why are you so embarrassed to admit that you have a crush on that trainer Ash?" said Amelia while sitting down at one of the tables in the restaurant and looking at the menu.

"Its not a crush," said May in a low voice, now avoiding eye contact with Amelia as well as putting the menu in front of her face.

"well what else could it possibly…" Amelia didn't need to finish that sentence because it hit her what was actually going on with one of her closest friends. May was in love! Amelia put her menu down and took the menu that was covering May's face. It revealed a red-faced coordinator with tears about to spill over her eyes.

"Your in love aren't you?" asked Amelia choosing her words carefully so that may wouldn't start crying. All May could do was nod her head up and down because she knew if she said anything, she might just break down in tears.

"How long?"

"I really don't know" May finally answered. "When I first met Ash, I had a small crush on him, but I never said anything because I was travelling with my younger brother. Somewhere during our travels through Hoenn and Kanto, my crush tuned into love. I can't tell you exactly when it started, but it did."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell him," said Amelia matter-of-factly.

"Well, Ash has always been so focused on becoming a Pokémon Master and I don't think he really understands what love really is," said May in a low voice. Amelia was about to push the subject further until she saw how sad May's eyes seem to be. She let out a small sign and smiled at May.

"Okay. I will let you off the hook for now, but please, don't lets those feelings get bottled up inside. If you need to talk, I am here and don't worry, I wont tell Drew or Harley," said Amelia

"Thank you so much. You're a great friend. You know, I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just get a room at the Pokémon center. I'll see you tomorrow," said May in a fake–happy tone and left the restaurant. When she reached the Pokémon center, she got a room and laid down on the bed.

"_Next time we meet Ash, I will tell you how I feel," _thought May. _"No matter who threatens me."_

Yea! Finished Chapter One! Who is threatening May? Just wait and see. I really hope this story turns out great. Now I'm gonna go finish Chapter four for my other story. Until next time, no flames or hate comments, just constructive criticism and nice comments. laters!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again people of the Internet! How are you? I'm great! I got a summer job! (Mini victory dance). Just because I got a job, it defiantly doesn't mean I'm gonna forget about this. Doing this and being creative is too much fun!

For the people who guessed that I'm bashing Drew in this story and asked me not to bash him, don't worry, Drew isn't my bashing victim. His hair thing might annoy me but I like him as a character and there are way to many Drew-bashing stories out there. So instead of bashing Drew, he is just going to be part of my story. What is he going to do? You have to read this story and find out. You still get imaginary cookies. (Handing out cookies)

P.S. about my OC character Amelia, she won't over take the story; she is just a friend May met in Johto because I think she would of met another girl and not just hanged out with Drew and Harley the entire time.

P.P.S. I just realized that I messed up on something in the first chapter. Ash should of beaten Paul and made it into the _**semi**____**finals**_, _**NOT**_ the quarterfinals. If someone can tell me how to edit my chapter, I will be very grateful.

**DISCLAMOR: **I don't know anything of the characters or the original plot of the anime "Pokémon". If I owned Pokémon, Ash wouldn't of stayed ten years old for 14 seasons! I do, however own any characters I made up throughout the story.

Chapter 2: I know!

Ash left the stadium with Pikachu on his left shoulder and headed towards the Pokémon center, where he was staying, along with his travelling companions. The minute he entered the center, he was tackled with a huge hug with enough force to knock him to the floor. He looked up and saw that it was Dawn who tackled him. Piplup just stayed where he was, with a sweatdrop

"You were amazing today Ash! I knew you would win!" Said Dawn while hugging him tighter.

"Dawn…can't…breathe," said Ash as loud as he could while being squeezed.

Dawn suddenly realized what she was doing and let go of Ash immediately.

"I am so sorry Ash, please forgive me," begged Dawn. Her cheeks were tinted red as she bowed her head, hoping that no one saw her skin change colour. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that Ash was in front of her with a simple smile on his face.

"Its okay Dawn, you don't need to worry about it," said Ash

Dawn let out a small sign and smiled. She was about to ask Ash if he wanted to get dinner, when Brock appeared behind Ash with his Happiny in his arms.

"Great job Ash! That was an amazing match. You really have improved since you first entered the indigo league seven years ago," Said Brock while Happiny smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Thanks Brock, though I really shouldn't get too confident. I mean I only just made it into the semifinals," said Ash while scratching the back of this head

"Pika? Pikachu pichu chu pika pi pika pikachu!"(What? Give yourself some credit, we did amazing!) said Pikachu

"Your right buddy, we did u a good job today, all of us," said Ash while scratching behind Pikachu's ear, which Pikachu started cooing.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I am starving. How about we all go get some dinner, what do you think Ash?" asked Dawn while trying to get as close to Ash as possible.

"Actually, I'm not really that hungry. I'm just gonna give Nurse Joy my Pokémon and get a good nights sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Ash as he walked over to nurse Joy and gave her his Pokémon.

Both Brock and Dawn were stunned. Ash never turned down an opportunity to go eat. Either something was seriously wrong with him or he was avoiding something. Dawn was also really mad. She really wanted to spend more time with Ash. She let out an irritating sign and stomped over to the café in the Pokémon center with Piplup waddling behind her. Brock noticed how upset Dawn became when Ash left to go into his room. He put two and two together and let a small sign. He left Dawn to herself, knowing that talking to her now would just get her even angrier, gave Happiny to Nurse Joy for the night (without flirting with her o.0) and followed Ash.

_In Ash's Room:_

Ash sat down on his bed and placed his head in both of his hands. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and looked at his trainer for a second.

"Pika chu pi pikachu?" (What are you thinking about?) asked Pikachu.

"Nothing Pikachu I'm just tired," answered Ash as he started to remove his shoes and hat.

"Chu pika! pi pikachu pi chu pika!" (Don't lie! Tell me the truth Ash!) said Pikachu getting a little upset.

" I really can't lie to you, can I?" asked Ash. He let out a small chuckle and patted Pikachu on the head

"Pi, Pika chu pi," (Nope, now tell me) said Pikachu proudly.

"I don't need to tell you, I can just show you," said Ash and he brought his backpack to the bed and started to dig through it. After a minute, he pulled out half a white and pink ribbon with a sun at the center. Ash stared at the ribbon and a small smile appeared on his lips

"Cha. Pika pi Pikachu pi chu pika?" (Oh. You were thinking about her again?)

Before Ash could answer Pikachu, there was a knock on his door. Ash quickly put the half ribbon back into his backpack for safekeeping and placed his back next to his bed. He walked to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Brock standing on the other end.

"Brock, what's up? Is everything okay?" Ask Ash nonchalantly

"Actually, I do need to talk to you about something," said Brock with a serous tone.

"Okay, come in," Answered Ash as he open the door for Brock to enter. Brock walked into the room, grabbed the chair that was at the end of the bed and dragged it so that it was facing the edge of the bed and sat in it. Ash closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Ask Ash.

Brock took a deep breathe before answering.

"I want to talk to you about you and Dawn," said Brock. "Since we started our journey through Sinnoh, Dawn has…"

"If this is about Dawns crush on me, I rather not discuss this right now, if you don't mind," interrupted Ash harshly.

Brock was dumbstruck. Ash knew? The entire time throughout Sinnoh, Ash was able to see that a girl had a crush on him? Brock mind started to go into overdrive. When did Ash become observant of other things besides Pokémon? Brock couldn't believe this. This was Ash. When it came to love, he was the most naïve and dense person Brock has ever met.

"How long have you known? How could of you have known?" Asked Brock, wishing he kept that last question inside his head.

"Oh come on Brock! It's freaking obvious! I know what your thinking. 'When did little, dense Ash learn how to tell if a girl likes him?' I'm not the same naïve ten years old I was when I started my journey all those years ago! Believe if or not, I have mature and I have started to notice when a girl wants to hang out with me all the bloody time!" shouted Ash, getting off the edge of the bed and walking to the window. He didn't mean to get this upset, but his irritation has been building for a while now. "I hate that you still see me as an irresponsible, obvious trainer! You and I have been traveling for seven years and yet, you still see me as a stupid ten year old!"

Ash's rant had left Brock speechless. He looked over to Pikachu, who was also stunned and fell off the bed at Ash's outburst. Brock understood why Ash was upset though. He was right. He still saw Ash as that ten year old that entered his gym all those years ago, no prior knowledge of Pokémon or how to do a proper gym battle. That image of Ash was the reason he wasn't able to see that Ash has grown up and has become responsible and a fantastic trainer. Guilt washed over Brock as he place his head in his hands.

"Ash, I didn't mean to make you feel like an idiot. I am sorry, and you're right. We have been on the road for seven years and I should be seeing you as the great trainer that you have become," said Brock while petting Pikachu. "Its just, because we have been travelling for so long, I started to see you as a younger brother and you know, back home I was always caring for my siblings and I felt like I needed to care for you as a younger sibling. Again Ash, I'm sorry"

Ah turn away from the window to face Brock. He wasn't smiling; in fact he had a cold, blank expressionless face. Brock was worried that Ash was either going to punch him or just walk away from this whole situation. Just as Brock was about to leave, he saw Ash hold out his hand to Brock with a sincere smile on his face. Brock sigh with relief and took Ash's hand.

"I own you an apology as well. I never meant to react like that, in fact I really don't know where that all came from, but I promise, it would happen again. Same for you Pikachu. I didn't mean to scare you," said Ash, worried that it wasn't enough for both of his friends to forgive him. Lucky for him, Brock seem to already forgive him and Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against his.

Even though all was good again between him and Ash, he was wondering about the relationship between Ash and Dawn. Despite his best effort, he couldn't keep the question in his mind at bay. He needed to know.

"Ash, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you know about Dawn's crush and why won't you respond?" asked Brock with fear in his voice.

Ash didn't want to talk about that subject, but Brock deserved an answer, he was one of his closes friends. He let out a small sigh and decided to answer Brock.

"Honestly, I knew since we started travelling together. She was always by my side and always found excuse to talk or walk with me. At first I thought it was because she wasn't use to travelling and was nervous. After about three weeks, I realized that my first assumption was wrong and I just knew," answered Ash in a calm voice.

"Okay that answers the first questions, how about the second one?" said Brock

Ash was silent for a minute. Brock thought maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to ask that questions. The tension was killing Brock before Ash finally said something.

"I don't really feel like talking about that right now Brock. Its kind of personal," said Ash.

"I understand. I'll let you get some rest for now. See you in the morning," said Brock hiding his disappointment. He wanted to know why Ash acted naïve around Dawn when she had a huge crush on him. Brock left Ash alone in his room and went back to his.

When Brock left, Ash let out a huge sigh and sat in the middle of his bed, rubbing his temple. Pikachu jumped back onto the bed, culled up into a small ball and fell asleep within two minutes. Ash scratched Pikachu behind the ear and Pikachu began to snore. He turned his head to the window and stared at the stars that were starting to appear in the sky.

"I can't accept her love," thought Ash. "Not when I'm in love with someone else."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" thought Dawn as she was sitting at the café in the Pokémon center. She dug her spoon into the now melted ice cream, as she got even more upset. She had planned this entire down to the smallest detail. She was going to confess to Ash that she has had a crush on his since they began travelling together and that she was in love with him over a romantic dinner. Piplup sat across from Dawn in the booth with a huge bowl that contained Pokémon food.

"Pip lup pip piplup pip? "(Why are you so upset Dawn?) Asked Piplup, who was worried about his trainer.

"I'm upset because I was going to tell him tonight! After all that planning, it was for nothing!" said Dawn (loudly) as she continued to play with her food.

"Piplup, lup pip piplup pip pi lup piplup," (calm down, you'll get another chance to tell Ash) said Piplup as he tried to calm Dawn down.

"I know, I mean its not like I have to worry about someone stealing him away," said Dawn as a sly smile appeared on her face. Piplup noticed and got nervous and scared.

"Pip, Piplup lup pip?" (Dawn what did you do?) asked Piplup carefully.

"Nothing Piplup. Well will you look at the time! You should get some rest Piplup," said Dawn quickly. Before Piplup could do anything a red beam hit him and he was back in his pokeball. Dawn gave Nurse joy all her pokeballs and went outside.

She walked to the park, making sure no one was following her. once she reached a clearing she took out a folded up letter at was addressed to Ash from May. Dawn "accidentally" took the letter when getting her weekly letter from her mother around the time of the Wallace Cup. She ripped it open and read it that night. She couldn't believe it. May literally poured her heart into that letter to tell Ash how she felt. If Ash was to ever to find this letter, she chance of being together with him was ruined. So she hid it during the Wallace Cup and made sure May and Ash were never alone together. She also gave May a "warning" before she faced her in the final round in the Wallace Cup. She was happy with the results, May kept a distance from Ash and left as quickly as possible.

"If this bitch thinks she can take my Ash away from me, she better sleep with one eye open. I will be with Ash. No matter what I need to do," she whispered as she took out a lighter and let the flame from it consume the letter. She dropped the burning paper into the rubbish bin and went back to the Pokémon center.

Okay, I think you all know whom I'm bashing now. Again sorry this didn't come out sooner. I'm going to give you all some very important advice. If you're going to work at a Chinese restaurant, you're not going to have a lot of sit down time. Trust me, I know.

Til next time, read and review. No Flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Internet people! All good in you worlds? I have been so busy with my summer job that I have barely any time to breathe left alone do more chapters for my stories. Never less, I said I would try to update as often as possible and I don't like breaking promises.

For the people who think I hate Dawn, I really don't. If May wasn't in the series, I think Ash and Dawn would of made a really cute couple. I really do. However, May and Ash seem to have more in common than Ash and Dawn do, and in my opinion, they just seem really perfect together. Misty on the other hand, don't really hate her either, but well, why would you pair two people together when one keeps hitting the other with huge mallets? Getting off topic. I don't hate Dawn, she is a fantastic character, but I prefer advanceshipping to pearlshipping.

Last thing before starting, in this story, I will be dropping some f-bombs, violence fights and maybe some adult situations, not too sure about that yet. If any of this makes anyone uncomfortable, I don't suggest you read this. I want my readers to know what is to be expected.

P.S. couldn't figure out how to do that line thingy other people do in their stories to show a scene change, tried but it didn't show up on fanfiction website. So when a scene changes, you will see XxXx. Okay? Good!

Okay that's all. On with the story

**DISCLAMOR: **I don't know anything of the characters or the original plot of the anime "Pokémon". If I did, Brock would gotten a girlfriend, because I feel sorry for the guy always striking out.

Chapter 3: To Sinnoh

"You're crazy! Why would you leave now?" Shouted Harley louder than he intended, earning him a few weird looks from a couple of strangers.

"Why are you so damn curious? I thought you would be jumping for joy!" argued May, not caring if people were staring. She didn't know them so she didn't care.

"Can both of you keep your voices down? God people are staring," said Drew' in a low voice, looking around. "Harley is right though. This is a very rash decision. Why do you have to leave now?"

May really didn't want to answer that questions. May, Drew, Harley and Amelia were at the docks in Goldenrod city, where May was going to catch a ferry to Sinnoh, so that she could watch Ash win the Sinnoh Cup. She knew if she told them , Drew and Harley, Especially Harley, would mock her.

"It's none of your business, but if you must know, I got some unfinished business in another region," said May as mature as she could.

"So you're finally going to spill your guts to your boyfriend Ash?" Mocked Harley, earning him a slap to the back of his head.

"You don't know when to keep your damn mouth shut, do you?" hissed Amelia who was tired of hearing Harley.

"Why you little…" started Harley before Amelia started to run, them slipped in a puddle, landing flat on her butt.

"Graceful," Commented Drew in a monotone voice

"Shut up," said Amelia, embarrassed

"Whatever, I don't have time to waste on this, I'm going to go catch my ferry," said May as she was leaving.

"WAIT!" shouted Amelia, scaring Drew. She got off the ground and ran over to May where, again she tripped over her own feet and fell face first into the ground by May's Feet. A huge sweat drop appeared on May's head

"Yes, Amelia?" Asked May

Amelia jumped up from the ground and gave May a quick hug. Even though Amelia was a complete klutz, she was a great friend

"Are you sure you want to go to Sinnoh, I mean she is going to be there, what about your safely?" asked Amelia with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry. I got to confront this sooner than later, other wise she will win. I cannot let that happen," said May with confidence.

"Wow May I must say, that's really mature way of thinking," Said Amelia giving her friend one last hug before May left for the ferry. Amelia, Drew and Harley waved to May as the boat left the docks heading off to Sinnoh.

"Well, now will you explain why May needed to go to Sinnoh? She wasn't acting herself ," Drew asked Amelia

"Yay! Gossip! Do tell," said Harley butting in.

"Fine, calm down Harley, it all started at the Wallace Cup last year….

xXxXxXxXx

May settled in her room on the ferry since it would take about three days to get to Sinnoh from Johto. She dig through her bag for a minute and pulled out a pokeball. She open it and Glaceon appeared.

"Gla, glaceon eon?" (Huh, Where are we?) asked Glaceon.

"We are on the ferry to Sinnoh, We got some unfinished business over there," stated May with determination.

"Glaceon! Glac eon glaceon glac!" (Finally, lets show them!) said Glaceon with the same determination May had.

"Awesome. We got a three day journey before we reach Sinnoh so you can hang outside your pokeball with me, cool?" asked May

"Glac!" (Yay!) said Glaceon, jumping onto the bed, curling up into a small ball and falling asleep almost instantly.

May lied down on the bed at well, grabbed her bag and pulled out her iPod and turned it on to song "Listen to the Rain". She let the soft melody take over her thoughts and soon she felt her self getting more and more tired until she finally fell asleep, but her dreams were anything but pleasant. She began to dream of the Wallace cup last year

**DREAM/FLASHBACK**

_She was adjusting her headpiece so that everything was perfect. Her outfit was perfect as well, not a wrinkle in sight. She took out a small comb and began to comb Glaceon's icy cold fur as she was going to use her in the final round of the Wallace cup and she deserved to look her best. After a minute of combing, May put the comb back into her bag and looked at Glaceon._

"_Well, are you ready to win this?" Asked May to Glaceon._

"_Glaceon! Gla ce eon, glaceon glac?' (Totally! After we win, are you going to tell Ash?) responded Glaceon._

_May didn't need to answer. A light blush appeared on her face and all she could to was smile. The simple thought of Ash made her heart start racing and made her cheeks change colour. Glaceon gave May a smirk._

"_Glaceon, eon glaceon," (Never mind, I already know.) said Glaceon with a hint mockery in her voice._

"_Look who's talking miss I-love-Pikachu-so-much!" replied May with the same mocking tone._

"_Glac! Glaceon!" (Hey! Not fair!) pouted Glaceon while a blush appeared on her._

_May couldn't help but laugh. At that moment, Ash, Dawn (in her Wallace cup outfits) and Brock entered the changing room._

"_Hey, me and Ash just wanted to say good luck to both of you," said Brock with his usual smile._

"_Yea, I glad that both of you made it into the final round, although both of you deserve to win this," said Ash with is signature goofy smile._

"_Thanks guys," said May while her cheeks tinted red because of Ash._

"_Hey Brock, Ash can you give me and May a minute to speak alone?" Asked Dawn in a sweet voice , a little too sweet._

_May gave glaceon a look, which said to leave them alone but to stay within earshot. Glaceon nodded and hid behind one of the changing tables._

"_Sure, Brock and I are just going to go get our seats. See you two out there and give it your all," said Ash. As both boys were leaving, Ash quickly turned to May and gave her a wink causing her blush to become noticeable. Dawn walked to the door and closed it, her back still to May._

"_So Dawn what did you need to…"started May but she never got to finish her sentence as it was cut short by Dawns slap hitting her hard on her right cheek, causing her to fall to the ground. The stinging pain lasted about a minute then May started up at Dawn._

"_What the fuck was that for?" shouted May getting back on her feet. She usually never said the f-word but its just came out_

"_Don't play dumb with me you little whore," said Dawn with venom laced into her voice._

"_What are you talking about?" asked May getting really confused._

"_Do you need me to refresh your memory?" Said Dawn in the same voice as she pulled out an opened letter with the name "Ash" written on it. "Does this ring any bells in the thick head of yours,"_

_May gasped. That was the letter she send to Ash a week ago confessing her true feelings for him. She was wondering why Ash acted the same as always. That letter should have caused him to act a little different at the least._

"_You bitch! Give me that letter now!" screamed May trying to grab that letter. That left her open for Dawn to sucker punch her in the stomach. May buckled due to the pain and again, fell to the floor._

_Glaceon was watching the entire fight from a safe distance. To say she was scared was an understatement. She never seen anyone, much less her trainer get hurt so badly. Dawn started to kick May's sides while she was on the ground. After seeing this, Glaceon couldn't tale it any more. She ran to her trainer's side and used Blizzard on Dawn, causing her to back off._

"_You wretched Pokémon! Buneary Dizzy punch quickly!" Shouted Dawn. Buneary quickly and accurately delivered three dizzy punches to Glaceon, causing her to fall near her trainer. Both May and Glaceon were on the floor hurt but still awake. Dawn brushed off some of the ice that hit her during the blizzard attack at walked over to may and Glaceon._

"_Now that I have your full attention, your better listen because I am only saying this once. Stay the fuck away from Ash because he is mine. Glaceon should also stay away from Pikachu because his is Buneary's." Said Dawn with her eyes filled with something May has never seen before. Pure hatred. Dawn left may on the floor and began to walk out of her changing room. "Oh and before I forget, don't try telling Ash what happened here because who do you think he is going to believe? You or sweet, innocent me? This your final warning." With that Dawn left._

_May managed to get off the floor as grabbed a small tissue to wipe away the blood that was coming from the corner of her mouth. She stood in front f the mirror to see the damage Dawn had done and sure enough, the side she kicked was covered with a few bruises. May suddenly heard a low moan and saw Glaceon starting to get up. May grabbed a super potion from her bag and sprayed it onto Glaceon. Within a minute, Glaceon was looking a lot better._

"_Are you okay Glaceon?" asked May with a tear falling from her eye._

"_Glaceon. Eon, Glac glaceon!"(I'm fine. But your hurt May!) said Glaceon with worry._

_May walked over to the mirror, open her bag, took out some make up and started to cover up the damage Dawn caused her. after 10 minutes, the bruises were covered and she looked at good as new but May and Glaceon knew better._

"_Glaceon, don't take this the wrong way, but I think should keep both our mouths closed and go straight back to Johto after this," said May in a low sad voice_

"_Gla, Glac eon glaceon gla?" (but, what about Ash and Pikachu?) said Glaceon who was starting to tear up. May bent down carefully, so she wouldn't hurt herself, and swiped Glaceon's tears away._

"_One day, we will. She caught us off guard so she won this round, but trust me this is far from over. Right now, we are walking on eggshells, so we must tread lightly. Can you do that for me Glaceon?" asked May who was also tearing up now._

_Glaceon didn't say a thing. All she did was nod. May gave her a huge hug_

"_Thank you, now lets tried to go out with some style, okay?" asked May putting of a fake smile._

"_Glaceon!" (Lets go!) said Glaceon as both headed for the stage area._

**END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK**

May woke up with sweat on her forehead, causing her hair to stick to it. She looked to her right to see that Glaceon was still asleep. She carefully got off the bed, grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. She filled the Sink with cold water and splashed her face with some of it. She placed both of her hands on the edge of the sink and let her hair cover her face. She looked into the mirror in front of her and sighed. She has changed since she started her journey six years ago. If someone told her six years ago that she would be fighting another girl for the love of a boy, she would of laughed at them, saying she wouldn't let love get in the way of her dreams. Them again, she really didn't understand love back then. She understood the emotion love, but she didn't know what it meant to be in love.

"I'm sorry Ash" she whispered. "All those times I called you dense and oblivious. I was just as dense as you." She dried her face and went to the balcony attached to her window. She let the breeze hit her face and listen to the Wingulls that flew through the salty air. She watched as the sun set into the ocean before going back into her cabin. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her most prized possession, half a white and pick ribbon with half a sun in the middle. She placed it over her and closed her eyes, imagining the person that held the other half. Before she knew it she fell asleep again, only this time her dreams were filled only with a handsome, caring Pokémon trainer.

WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS! I feel like this should have been finished at least two weeks ago but I could get it down on paper and when I did, it didn't sound right. Anyway got a one shot up so go check that out. Until next time, no flames, just constructive criticism and nice comments. Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

HI PEOPLE!

First of all, I am so sorry about the fake chapter four! I was sleepy and clicked the wrong story I was working on, but if you did read it, you now know I an also doing a Sailor Moon story, like the anime, go check it out. DAMN YOU SLEEPINESS!

Secondly, I believed that all the chapter threes on every one of my stories are cursed. Why do you ask? Because every time I post chapter three on any story, I only get two reviews. Tops! And now you all know that I am completely crazy. But the good kind of crazy.

Finally, this chapter is going to concentrate on the relations ship between Pikachu, Piplup and Buneary. Not going to be big or anything, however they see the story differently than Ash and Dawn do.

Okay that's all. Again sorry for the fake chapter 4 oops :S

**DISCLAMOR: **I don't know anything of the characters or the original plot of the anime "Pokémon". If I did, I would have totally made Harley come out of the closet with a parade and stuff like that. That would be so cool!

Chapter 4: Poké-meeting

As Ash slept like a rock, Pikachu was having trouble falling asleep. What happened last night with Brock and his trainer still troubled him a little. Never before has Pikachu ever seen Ash explode like that over something like that, Although Brock did try to get Ash to talk again this afternoon while he was training, Ash's mood changed so quickly that he almost told Charizard to hit Brock with a flamethrower. Pikachu walked over to Ash's head and patted it softly so he wouldn't wake him up. Ash started to move in his sleep, causing Pikachu to freeze in fear that he woke up his trainer. Luckily for Pikachu, Ash turned to his left side and began mumbled in his sleep.

"May… don't leave…come to Sinnoh," Ash mumbled.

"_Poor Ash, you really miss her,"_ Thought Pikachu. He decided that he needed to talk to someone who wasn't asleep. He jumped off the bed and quietly got to the door. After a few failed attempts, he jumped and reached the doorknob. He walked down the halls and searched for Brocks room. When he found the room, he jumped and grabbed the doorknob and turned it until he heard a click. She slowly walked in, but just like Ash, he was asleep along with all of his Pokémon.

"Pika, pi kachu chu pika pi ka,"(Man, I thought he would me awake.) said Pikachu. He was about to leave when he suddenly heard Brock moving . thinking he was waking up, Pikachu ran to his side but again like Ash, he was moving a talking in his sleep.

"I love you Nurse Joy! Marry Me!" said Brock in his sleep.

Pikachu sweat dropped and shook his head in pity for Brock, always chasing girl who didn't like him back. Pikachu decided that he should get some sleep and headed back to Ash's room.

XxXxXxX

Dawn was sleeping peacefully with a huge smile on her face. She was so deep in sleep that she didn't realized that Piplup's pokeball was starting to shake and suddenly it pop open. Piplup was thankful that he was out of the pokeball, but why did Dawn keep him in there all day? Her crush on Ash was getting a little out of hand, it was even effecting her coordinating. Piplup decided to figure out if Ash felt the same for his trainer. Luckily for Piplub, Dawn forgot to close the door when she got back to her room, so as quietly as possible. He walk through the hallway until he reached Ash's room. Piplup knew this was a long shot, but he had to take a chance, so began to knock.

XxXxXxX

Pikachu was just staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to finally to take over, when he heard a soft knock from the other side oh the door. He jumped off the bed and walked over to there. Who could be awake now ?

"Pika pika?" (Who is it?) asked Pikachu ready to attack incase it was Team Rocket, again.

"Piplup, pip lup pip pip lup!" (Pikachu, I need to talk to you!) said Piplup getting irritated.

"Pika?" (Now?) complained Pikachu.

"PIP!" (NOW!) shouted Piplup, forgetting that people were sleeping.

Pikachu sighed, it was way too early to start an argument, so he check that Ash was still asleep and jumped and got the doorknob and pulled it. When he got out in the hallway, he saw a very concerned Piplup standing in the hallway

"Pika piakchu?" (Piplup, what's wrong?) asked Pikachu.

"Pip, pip lup pi piplup,"(I need you to help Dawn.) said Piplup honestly, though he was scared someone will hear him.

"Pi? Chu pika pi chu?" (Huh? What do you mean?) asked Pikachu who was confused.

"Pip… Pip lup pi lup piplup pi pip,"(well… she has been acting weird) said Piplup waving one of his arms for a dramatic effect.

"Pi ka," (I wonder,) said Pikachu.

"Pip?" (What?) asked Piplup

"Pika pi chu pika pi kachu pi pika. Chu." (Ash has been acting the same as well. kinda) said Pikachu thinking there was a connection between the trainers.

"Pip! Piplup!" (Yay! That's great!) said piplup starting to bounce up and down. Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Pika pi chi Pikachu pika chu? (Why is it good that he is acting weird?) asked Pikachu although he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Pip piplup lup pip piplup! Pip piplup!" (it means they like each other! This is great!) said Piplup who started to dance.

"PIKA?" (WHAT?) screamed Pikachu. This was not what he meant. "Pika! pika chu pi…"(Wait! I didn't mean…)

"Piplup pi! Pip lup piplup pi lup pi pip pi lup. Pip lup" (Thank Pikachu! I'll get Buneary to help us get them together. Good night) said Piplup. He was so happy that he didn't hear or see Pikachu try to protest the entire thing. He happily walk back to Dawns room and closed the door, leaving Pikachu in the hallway.

"Pika! Pi kachu pika pi?"(Crap! Look what I've done.) said Pikachu. Now he was worried how Ash is gonna take it when he hears that he is "helping" Dawn get together with him. Pikachu decided that he was gonna clear this entire misunderstanding up first thing in the morning. He went back into Ash's room and after five minutes, he finally fell asleep.

XxXxXxX

Piplup quietly got back into Dawn's room and made sure that the door was completely closed. He went to her nightstand and grabbed one of her pokéballs ad opened it. With a flash of light, Buneary appeared before Piplup, not happy that she was awoken.

"Bun? Eary, bun buneary bun?"(Huh? Why did you wake me up?) asked Buneary, upset that her beauty sleep was interrupted.

"Pip piplup lup pi," (trust me, it's a good reason.) said Piplup, still smiling like an idiot.

"Buneary bun eary bun?"(Why are you so happy?) asked Buneary getting interested.

"Piplup piplup pip pi lup pip,"(Pikachu confirmed that Ash likes Dawn.) said Piplup jumping up and down. "Pip lup… (which means…)

"BUN BUNEARY!"(HE LIKES ME!) screamed Buneary. Piplup slapped his fin over Buneary's mouth and made sure that Dawn was still asleep, which she was.

"Pip lup pi pip,"(Keep you voice down.) whispered Piplup just to make sure not to wake up Dawn.

"Buneary," (Sorry) said buneary covering her mouth with her paws.

"Piplup, pip lup pi pip lu piplup pip lup pi pip lup. piplup?"(anyway, tomorrow we will meet up with Pikachu after the match and talk more okay?) Piplup asked Buneary.

"Bun eary,"(got it.) said Buneary. Both got on to dawns bed and made themselves comfy. Buneary have trouble going back to sleep as she was exited that she would finally get to have Pikachu as her mate!

"_Sorry Glaceon, but he is finally mine," _thought Buneary as she finally drifted off to sleep

_End of the chapter_

I feel really stupid for that mistake last night so, no more putting up new chapters in the early morning. Please review, I need at least five before I can put up the next chapter. No flames but I welcome constructive criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people, first things first I am sorry for my absence, if you read my other fanfiction, it states that I have returned to university and its taking up a lot of my time. But I'm still alive and I will continue this story.

Secondly, I tried I really tried, but according to my friends, I suck at writing battle scenes so I will probably just add the last battle in this chapter. Sorry I tried, but I'm saving you from terrible writing.

Thirdly, I forgot where the Sinnoh league was held in the anime, so its taking place in Hearthome, kk ? Cool.

Btw, I saw Nigthwish and they were AMAZING! I FREAKING LOVE THEM!

**Roommate**: That has nothing to do with your story.

**Me**: They could be interested!

Anyway lets start this story before I get all daydreaming about the bassist of Nightwish.

**DISCLAMOR: **I don't know anything of the characters or the original plot of the anime "Pokémon". If I owned Pokémon, well I would be freaking awesome for thinking of the greatest idea ever!

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts & Dreams"_

Chapter Five: Lets Battle!

As Ash was preparing to face his next trainer in the Sinnoh league, he noticed that his long-time partner Pikachu was acting very weird. He barely ate anything at breakfast and while walking to the arena, he kept falling off Ash's shoulder and walking into wall or doors. Ash got down to Pikachu's eye level and looked straight into his eyes.

"Pikachu, what's the matter? You seem really off your game today," said Ash worried for his friend.

"Pika…Pikachu pi," (I…don't feel well) lied Pikachu while staring at the floor. Ash smiled at Pikachu and picked him up into his arms and rubbed his back.

"That okay Pikachu. You did a lot in this tournament, you can relax today. I'll grab another Pokémon from the Pokémon center and you can chill with Brock and Dawn," said Ash as he placed Pikachu back down on the ground.

"Pika pi," (thanks Ash) said Pikachu as he rushed out of the locker room to find Brock. As Ash continued to get ready, he check to make sure that he was alone and pulled out his half of the terracotta and held it next to his heart and closed his eyes.

"_May," _he thought. "_Give me the strength to win this battle, and I hope you come back."_

He quickly put the ribbon into a small pocket in his vest and started to walk over to the Pokémon center to get one more Pokémon.

XxXxXxX

Pikachu was maneuvering through the crowd of people gathering for the match. He finally found Brock on the floor due to Croagunk hitting him with a poison jab after he was flirting with Officer Jenny.

"Pikachu pi," (He never learns) said Pikachu while sweat dropping.

"Croa gunk cro?" (Do you expect anything else?) said Croagunk while snickering

Brock suddenly jumped back onto his feet, wide awake and looked at Croagunk and noticed Pikachu next to him.

"You're not battling today?" asked Brock.

"Pika, Pikachu pi chu," (No, I not feeling well) answered Pikachu although he felt perfectly fine, he was feeling guilty about last night and what he as caused between Ash and Dawn. Ash wasn't going to be happy when he realized what Pikachu has done.

"Okay, come on lets go meet Dawn at our seats," said Brock picking up Pikachu.

Pikachu was dreading seeing Dawn and her Pokémon today because of what happen last night. All he could do was hope for the best and pray that Buneary wasn't with Dawn today. Luck wasn't on his side. As they got closer to Dawn, he saw Buneary sitting on her lap waiting for the match to start. When Buneary saw Pikachu, her eyes instantly turned into hearts and she started jumping up and down on Dawn's legs.

"_Oh crap!" _thought Pikachu.

When Brock sat down next to Dawn, Buneary dragged Pikachu next to her and started rubbing her head on Pikachu's shoulder, causing him to get really nervous, although Dawn mistook is as secret love, as if.

"Oh Brock, don't they make the cutest couple?" squealed Dawn looking at Buneary with pride.

"Yea, they do look very cute together," said Brock earning him a death glare from Pikachu.

"Speaking of cute couples, how did Ash react when you told him about me and him dating?" asked Dawn while a faint blush swept over her cheeks.

"Umm…" started Brock. He didn't want to say how badly Ash reacted when he tried to talk, so he panicked .

"Its Ash you know, the only thing running through that boys is how to become a Pokémon master, no matter what you tell him. Why don't you tell him face to face?" said Brock regretting the minute it left his mouth. Pikachu was left with his mouth hanging to the floor.

"Great idea Brock! I will tell him after he finished the quarterfinal match. You are a genius!" said Dawn getting all excited.

"_Oh damn!" _thought Brock, Ash was going to in for a big surprise when he finishes this match today. Hopefully, Ash won't find out that he subjected the idea.

"Ladies and gentleman!" shouted the announcer. "Please take you seats, the semifinal match for the Sinnoh league is about to begin!"

XxXxXxX

Ash stood in the changing room making sure that all the Pokémon he wanted was with him when he heard the announcer said the match was about to begin. Again he took out his half of the Terracotta ribbon and brought it near his mouth and kissed it quickly before slipping back into his vest and leaving the changing room to start his match.

XxXxXxX

"Look! The Shinnoh League semifinals are about to start!" Shouted an excited passenger on the ferry.

That instantly got May's attention while exploring the huge ferry. She grabbed Glaceon and ran to the main ballroom as fast as her legs could run. When she got there, she had to push through some people to get to the screen that had the battlefield on it..

"Glaceon glac eon gla!"(I could of walked!) shouted Glaceon while wriggling out of May's grips.

"Sorry, but I didn't really think, I just grabbed you and ran," said May while stroking Glaceon's head

"Glaceon, gla glaceon Eon?" (Okay, but never again. Got it ?) asked Glaceon with a look in her eyes that caused May to laugh.

"Okay I promise, never again," said May putting her hands in the air.

"Good evening fans!" said the TV announcer. "Today we start off the semifinals in the Sinnoh league. Today's match has two trainers from the Kanto regions. From the small area of Pallet town, Ash Ketchum and from the city of Saffron City, Jason Allen! Both have competed in the indigo league a few years back and now we get to see both fight for that place in the finals!"

As soon as Ash's photo appeared on screen, May's face was covered in a deep red blush. It was only one more day into he reaches Hearthome City and finally gets to see Ash in person. She felt Glaceon put her head in her hand and rub it as a way to comfort and support May. May smile at Glaceon and began petting her head. Suddenly the referee began shouting again.

"Begin the battle!"

XxXxXxX

"From the small area of Pallet town, Ash Ketchum and from the city of Saffron City, Jason Allen!" shouted the announcer as Ash started to make his way to the middle of the arena.

Standing in the middle was Jason from Saffron City. He had short brown hair, green eyes and wore a simple blue shirt and jeans. He saw Ash approach his and he put on a small smile and put his hand out to Ash.

"May the better Pokémon trainer win," said Jason

"Yes, and don't you dare hold back," replied Ash

"Wasn't planning to," said Jason

Both turned around and headed back to the rectangles where both trainers are meant to stand in.

"Pokémon trainers ready?" shouted the referee.

Both Ash and Jason nodded.

"This is the semifinal for the Sinnoh league," shouted the referee to the entire crowd. "Both trainers will compete in six rounds, substitutions are not allowed. No time limit. Begin the battle!"

"Go Kricketune!" shouted Jason

"I choose you, Staraptor," shouted Ash.

**(Not writing battle scene, again sorry it was really bad, trust me) **

"This it the final round of the semifinals. Both trainers ready? Release your Pokémon!" shouted the referee over the loud cheers

"Go Dragonair!" shouted Jason as he released a pink Dragonair.

"Oh my god," said Ash in pure shock.

The crowd was amazed as well. To find a Dragonair was rare enough, but a shiny one was any less than impossible to find. Ash shook out of his trance and pick the last pokeball on his belt.

"I choose you, Lucario!" shouted Ash as a blue and black Pokémon appeared on the battlefield.

XxXxXxX

"Oh my god! He has a Lucario!" shouted one of the passengers

"Those are rare, even in the Sinnoh region!" said a female passenger.

"Come on, the other guy has a pink Dragonair! You never seen those," stated a crewmember.

"This is going to be one epic battle. My money is on the Dragonair."

"_Come on Ash,"_ prayed May. _"Show what you're worth and beat him."_

XxXxXxX

"Your ready Lucario?" asked Ash

"Yes master," said Lucario while bowing. Ash face palmed, no matter how many times he tells Lucario not to call him master and that they were equals, Lucario acted like a servant to Ash.

"Right, this the final battle. Let's give it our all," said Ash.

"Both trainer ready?' shouted the referee. Both Ash and Jason nodded. "Begin!"

"Dragonair, use aqua tail!" shouted Jason. Dragonair tail started top be surrounded with rings of water and then landed a hit on Lucario, sending him back a good few feet.

"You okay?" asked Ash.

"I'm fine master," said Lucario reassuring.

"Quickly, use bone rush!" shouted Ash as Lucario put both of his hands together and spread them apart revealing a green bone made of energy. In a blink of an eye, Lucario dealt a painful blow to Dragonair's head.

"Try wrap and trap Lucario!" shouted Jason as Dragonair wrapped his entire body around Lucario, trapping him.

"Lucario, try to use metal claw!" shouted Ash. Lucario struggled for a minute but was able to free one of his paws and let his paw started to glow silver and he delivered another painful attack to Dragonair.

"Use Outrage Dragonair!" shouted Jason.

"_Oh shit!"_ thought Ash as Dragonair's eyes became read and its body began to have a red outline. Suddenly, as fast as wind, Dragonair began to deal several powerful blows to Lucario.

XxXxXxX

"Oh no! Outrage is taking a toll on Lucario!" said Dawn as she brought her hands to her mouth.

"Don't count Ash out just yet, remember he and Lucario has a lot of special training to make both of them stronger," said Brock on the edge of his seat.

"Pika pika!" (Come on Ash!) shouted Pikachu as he jumped up and down cheering

XxXxXxX

After the attack finished, Lucario was in bad shape as he took a beating at a close range. He was panting hard and was resting on his left knee. Ash looked over to Dragonair and realized that it couldn't stay straight and his eyes had spirals in them.

"_Its confused, this is out chance!" _thought Ash. He looked over to Lucario to see if he could still fight. Lucario looked Ash in the eyes and nodded.

"Lucario, power up your Aura Sphere!" shouted Ash. Lucario got up and placed both of his hand by his waist with on above another as a blue ball of aura started to form and got bigger.

"Dragonair, use slam quickly!" shouted Jason, but because Dragonair was confused, it just it itself.

By now, Lucario's Aura sphere has reach its full power and has become the size of an beach ball.

"Ready, release it!" shouted Ash as Lucario throw the Aura Sphere at the still confused Dragonair.

"Dragonair try to…" shouted Jason but it was too late, the powerful Aura sphere hit Dragonair square in the face, sending it to the opposite wall, causing smoke to appear due to the impact. When the smoke cleared, it showed a Dragonair on the ground not moving with big spirals in its eyes.

"Dragonair is out! The winner of the quarterfinal match is Ash Ketchum!" shouted the referee causing the crowd to erupt with cheers.

Ash was dumbstruck. He just made it into the finals of the Sinnoh league. His stunned faces turned into a smile as he ran to Lucario.

"We did it! We are in the finals!" said Ash

"I'm glad that I was able to help you master," said Lucario bowing. Ash sweat dropped.

"Seriously Lucario, you don't have to call me master. Just call me Ash," said Ash.

"Yes master," said Lucario bowing. Ash sighed

Suddenly a woman with a microphone and a man with a cameraman over to Ash and started filming.

"We are here with one of the Sinnoh leagues finalist after a one of the most compelling match in the league. Tell us, how do you feel making it into the finals?" asked the women

"W-well, I'm glad that we are strong enough to come this far in the league and that if we win, it will be a huge milestone for not only me but for my Pokémon," said Ash nervously.

XxXxXxX

"Now lets go to the other semifinals match in..," said the reporter, but May was too happy to listen to the rest of the broadcast. Ash made it to the finals and that means when she gets there, she will be able to watch him win the Sinnoh league.

"Attention Passengers, we have reached Pastoria City, the next location is Castelia City in Unova," said the captain.

May grabbed all her thing and ran for the exit. Her excitement was building as every second passed. The minute she stepped on dry land all she wanted to do was jump for joy.

"_Ash I'm back,"_ May thought to herself. _"Dawn you better keep you eyes open, cause I'm not leaving without Ash."_

_End of chapter 5_

Wow that took forever and a half for me to finish! Anyway, please review this chapter, No flames but I welcome constructive criticism. Have a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this is for the people, who thought the last chapter sucked balls. Thanks for the review and I know it wasn't as good as I wanted to be, but just bare with me, more drama and more romance will come, I swear.

Anyway, this is for **Yin-Yang Yo-Yo**. Thank you for your honest review, I was a little hurt that you didn't like it, but your right it was mediocre, much more planning could have been put into it, but I was busy with University, sorry.

For **Psychoyoshi79**, I did mess up quite a bit with the round that Ash was in. He was meant to beat Paul in the quarterfinals and face Jason in the semifinals. Thanks for pointing that out, I will fix it. For the spelling, I can't really help that, I'm dyslexic and some times it's not bad though most times it's just terrible. I did have a Grammar Nazi review my work, but she graduated last semester.

Anyway this is the chapter where Dawn and May meet up again and that can mean only one thing. Drama! Enjoy!

**DISCLAMOR: **I don't know anything of the characters or the original plot of the anime "Pokémon". I do, however own the characters I created.

Chapter 6: You again?

As May got to Hearthome City, was both excited and tired at the same time. She wanted to just fall asleep, but she didn't travel for two days straight on a boat just to fall asleep at a hotel. She started looking around but due to being tired, the building seem to all be the same and everything was blurring together. Finally she found a Pokémon center and ran for it.

"Welcome to the Pokémon center, how can I help you?" asked the Nurse Joy.

"Would you happen to know where Ash Ketchum is? " asked May.

"As a matter of fact, yes. He is currently in the training arena, would you like directions?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" said May, forgetting how tired she was.

When Nurse Joy gave her the directions, May ran out of the Pokémon center faster than a Rapidash towards the training arena. When she finally reached it, her nerve caught up with her. Her stomach was in knots and her knees felt weak. What if Ash didn't want her here? WHAT IF HE WAS DATING DAWN?! She shook those thoughts out of her head and took in a deep breath and entered the training arena. On one of the fields near the corner was a certain raven-headed trainer practicing with a Haunter and a Sceptile on defensive moves.

"That's good Haunter, try to use Double team just a little faster. Sceptile, lift your tail while you run so you have less of a drag going," Said Ash not noticing that May had entered the arena.

"You've gotten better since last time," said May finally.

Ash stopped in his place for a second. May was worried that she offended him or that he didn't want her here. Suddenly Ash turned around and looked May straight into May's eyes. At first, he face read shock or surprised but then his face softened to a kind and happy look

"May," he finally said.

XxXxXxX

Dawn stood in front of the Pokémon center waiting for Ash to come back from the training stadium. The sun was just starting to set as the thought of his winning this morning appeared in her head, a small blush crept over her face.

"_He is dedicated_," she thought to herself, "_Even though he won his spot in the finals, he still trains his heart out."_

Suddenly she saw Ash walking towards the Pokémon center with another person she could fully see. When they got closer, she recognized May and a feeling of hate coursed through her body.

"_Why the fuck is she here?"_ thought Dawn. "_Doesn't matter, I will still get Ash then I will sent her crying ass back to wherever she is from._

As Ash and May got closer, she adjusted her shirt and brushed away any dirt on her outfit. She ran towards Ash, knocking May aside

"Ash you were amazing today. I'm so happy that you made it to the finals," said Dawn getting closer to Ash.

"Thanks Dawn, but it wasn't just me, my Pokémon were just a great, said Ash trying to back away from her.

"Ah-hum" said May getting attention back to her.

"Oh May, I didn't see you," said Dawn playing innocent.

"Oh that's fine Dawn," responded May. "_Like hell you didn't see me you little slut."_

"When did you get here May and why were you walking back with Ash," asked Dawn hoping she didn't sounds too desperate.

"Well I was in the training arena trying to decided what to do for the finals when May walked in and to say I was pleasantly surprised is an understatement," answered Ash while a small but noticeable blush appeared on him.

"We were just about talking about the Johto Grand Festival before we **ran** into you," said May making sure to put a lot of stress on the word ran.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the Grand Festival, what place did you come in? Third? Fifth?" asked Dawn, trying to put May down.

"Actually, I won the Festival," gloated May

"Wow, congratulations May," said Ash giving her a hug causing her to blush and Dawn to become angrier.

"Hey Ash, would you mind letting May and I talk a little in private?" ask Dawn giving May the worst look ever. Ash didn't notice.

"Sure, I'll see you two inside," said Ash and he walked into the Pokémon center.

May inwardly sighed. She had a feeling that she was not going to leave this spot with out a new bruise or cut. The minute Ash left, the smile of dawns face turned evil.

"Tell me May, can you not follow instructions or are you just retarded?" hissed Dawn.

"Maybe I don't give two shits of what you tell me, I will do as I please," said Amy defensively.

"Well, looks like someone grew a back bone. I think you and I both know Who Ash is going to choose," said Dawn giving May a disgusting look.

"Of coarse, I mean who would choose a little whore like you?" said May snickering.

Suddenly before she could notice, May was once again on the ground with a stinging sensation in her right cheek. She looked up and saw Dawn with the most evil look in her eyes. She bend down and smiled.

"Just because you're here, doesn't mean that Ash and I aren't meant to be," said Dawn in a low, scary voice. "You are nothing more than a bump in the road to our happiness. You can try all you want to win him, but in the end, he and I are going to be together. Good luck whore,"

With that, Dawn turned around and entered the Pokémon center. May rubbed her cheek as one of her pokeballs opened on its own revealing Glaceon.

"Glaceon! Gals eon!"(That bitch! I'll get her!) said Glaceon but was stopped by May's hand and she shook her head and smiled.

"We must me patient, first we must see if Ash likes me, when we attack," said May with a devilish smile causing Glaceon to laugh.

XxXxXxX

"Here are your Pokémon back Ash, they are good as new," said Nurse Joy with a smile.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," said Ash as he attached five of the pokeballs to his belt buckle. And returned on back to Professor Oak. He then walked over to Brock who was with both Pikachu and Happiny.

"Hey Brock," said Ash a he got closer

"Ash, that was an fantastic battle! You improved so much since the indigo league seven year ago," said Brock

"Happiny!" (Fantastic!) copied Happiny.

"Pika pika!" (great job!) said Pikachu

"Thanks Happiny, Pikachu and thank Brock. Soon I will be battling the other finalist. This is nerve racking," said Ash and he sat down.

"Don't worry about it, it seems scary now but once you get on the battlefield. Everything will work out," said Brock while Happiny played with Pikachu.

"I guess your right," said Ash as Dawn entered the Pokémon center.

"When is the final match?" asked Dawn butting into the conversation.

"They told me in about four days, five if the weather takes a turn for the worse," answered Ash.

Dawn skipped over the other side of Ash and took a sit right next to him and took out a pokeball and opened to reveal Buneary, who hopped right over to Pikachu.

"Bun buneary," (Hi Pikachu) said Buneary while blush and getting too close for Pikachu's comfort.

"Pi…pika chu pi,"(um…hi Buneary) said Pikachu very awkwardly

Both Ash and Brock sweat dropped at what Buneary was doing but said nothing of it.

"So Ash, if you win this, what are you going to do after you win the Sinnoh cup?' asked Dawn who like Buneary, was getting closer to Ash.

"W-well, if I win this, that will allow me to challenge the elite four in Sinnoh, so most likely that," said Ash getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"Sweet! That means we can still travel together!" said Dawn as she grabbed Ash's hand and started to spin round with him, causing him to get dizzy. Suddenly both fell on the ground. At that exact moment, May walked into the Pokémon center and saw the mess that Dawn created and smirked.

"Graceful much?" said May as she giggled and walked over to Brock. Dawn started to get red in the face but was ignored by the rest.

"Hey long time, no see," said Brock as he brought her into a quick hug.

"Good to see you too Brock," said May as Glaceon trotted behind her. When she saw Pikachu, she trotted over and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Glaceon glac," (Hello Pikachu) said Glaceon with a tiny blush.

"Pika! Pika Pikachu pi!" (Glaceon! Its so good to see you) said Pikachu walking away from Buneary which earned Glaceon a death glare from Buneary. Happiny walk in-between Glaceon and Buneary and smiled.

"Happiny!" (Friends!) shouted Happiny causing both Glaceon and Buneary to sweat drop.

"So, what are guys talking about?" asked May.

"We were just discussing if Ash wins this, he has a chance to face the elite four here in Sinnoh," said Brock.

"That's so cool! I was thinking about doing contest in this region, would you mind if I tagged along? " asked may with a faint blush

"Of coarse not! You are more than welcome to join us!" said Ash excitedly, cause May to smile and Dawn to scowl.

Suddenly, Ash let out a long yawn and realized how tired he was.

"I'm going to get some sleep, got a lot of training tomorrow," said Ash and he stretched his arms and walking to his room.

"Same here, come on Happiny," said Brock as he started to walk away.

"Happiny!" (Sleep!) said Happiny as she trotted behind Brock, leaving May and Dawn alone together. Glaceon and Buneary were growling at each other as May and Dawn just stared each other down.

"Do you think you honestly think you got a chance with him?" hissed Dawn

"If you haven't noticed, he seems happier that I will be joining him when he faces the elite four than you," resorted May.

"This is just the beginning bitch! Sleep with one eye one if you want to see tomorrow," spat Dawn.

"Whatever Dawn, that's a lot of words for a little girl, and remember, Ash isn't interested in little girls, he wants a women," Said Amy and she walked to Nurse Joy for a room.

Dawn thought for a moment. Its true, she was three years younger than him but a lot of couples had age differences. Right then and there, she decided that she will show that she is a women and not a little girl.

"_Watch out Ash,"_ she thought to herself. _"Tomorrow you will see me as a women worthy for being yours."_

XxXxXxX

As she walked into her room, she was so happy that shw finally was in Sinnoh and with Ash, Glaceon was happy that she was going to finally get revenge on Buneary. May changed into simple blue pajamas and got into bed with Glaceon getting on the end of the bed.

"Sleep well Glaceon, as of tomorrow, we go into attack mode," Said May as Glaceon faded into sleep with May following shortly after.

_End of Chapter 6_

SOOOOOOO SORRY! I know it's been awhile, but have been busy trying to pass my math final, its really hard! And then Christmas shopping and online winter schooling, yes I a taking a class during the Christmas break, I am insane!

**Remember**, I will accept nice and constructive criticism reviews, but I won't tolerate people going on and saying that it sucks and I should die in a hole. NO FLAMES! Have a safe and happy holiday


End file.
